Tassel Twirling
by Jaiga Urana
Summary: Une soirée d'hiver tout à fait normale à Londres. Des colocataires un peu en froid. Harry, Draco, une dispute, une douche, une réconciliation. PWP, HPxDM


**Disclaimer :** tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling

**Notes :**

Après le BlaisexThéo, le HPxDM, et je récidive dans le n'importe quoi cochonceteux avec cette fic qui cette fois, est un double cadeau pour deux fille qui roxxent , Artoung et artemis69.

Artoung voulait depuis longtemps une fic avec des mamelons qui dansent, et artemis une sombre histoire visqueuse de mur et de douche. Elles partagent donc la responsabilité de ce désastre, parce que mon truc à moi c'est plutôt les fictions originales, les histoires de uniporn et de mecs en collants.

Attention aux yeux chastes, c'est un pwp !

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**Tassel Twirling**

Il faisait déjà nuit depuis longtemps et dès qu'il sentit le bout de ses doigts se refroidir sous la brise nocturne, Harry enfonça les mains dans les poches de son sweat gris. Il se planta près d'une fontaine éclairée par de hauts lampadaires, perdu au milieu de la foule.

Les rumeurs de la ville l'étourdissaient un peu, s'ajoutaient à son stress et son ventre noué. Bruits de klaxon, de voitures, de machines, affluence nocturne de la sortie des bureaux, conversations des derniers promeneurs ou rires des premiers fêtards.

Il rabattit la capuche de son sweat sur sa tignasse ébouriffée et attendit, patiemment. Il inspira de longues et profondes bouffées d'air froid, comme le lui avait appris Hermione, pour faire descendre la boule qui lui nouait l'estomac. Mais le soulagement ne durait jamais très longtemps et le stress revenait beaucoup trop vite.

S'accrut même quand Draco sortit du bâtiment. En pleine discussion avec les collègues qui l'entouraient, Draco ne le remarqua pas mais Harry, lui, le repéra tout de suite.

Parce qu'il ne pouvait pas porter de robes de sorcier en pleine ville, Draco compensait son habitude du monde magique en s'emmitouflant dans de longs trench-coats par-dessus ses costumes trois pièces. Harry devait avouer que ça lui allait diablement bien.

Draco n'avait pas refermé l'imperméable qui donnait l'illusion qu'une cape flottait dans son dos. La cravate sévèrement nouée sur son cou blanc, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, il avait son air froid et sérieux des grands jours, son allure de diplomate distingué et intraitable. Harry n'aurait pas aimé être à la place de ses rendez-vous de la journée. Venus avec leurs doléances, ils avaient tous dû se heurter au célèbre mur gelé du visage Malfoy. Les yeux gris implacables qui vous fixaient sans ciller, les lèvres sèches et pincées, sans le moindre frémissement, le léger pli froncé entre ses sourcils clairs, signe de concentration autant que d'agacement.

L'ancestrale technique du visage de fer, transmis dans la famille Malfoy de génération en génération. Draco avait dû en user et en abuser pour se hisser tant bien que mal dans la hiérarchie du ministère de la magie. A presque vingt-cinq ans, il était en bonne voie pour enterrer une bonne fois pour tout son passé… dissident. Briller suffisamment pour que son aura finisse par aveugler les gens, et empêcher de voir les légères tâches sombres qui salissaient les dernières années de son adolescence.

Draco finit par apercevoir la silhouette grise qui le fixait de loin. Il gratifia Harry de son plus beau visage neutre, et salua rapidement ses collègues avant de s'approcher à longues enjambées.

Harry se liquéfia sur place. Il tenta un maladroit sourire, qui dut plutôt ressembler à une grimace, car Draco resta inflexible.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé, grinça simplement le sorcier en guise de bonjour, le ton sec et la voix glaciale.

Harry en fut congelé sur place. La boule dans son ventre devint plus lourde mais il fit de son mieux pour essayer de l'oublier.

- J'avais envie de passer un peu de temps avec toi… ?

Draco le dévisagea longuement, avant de considérer l'argument recevable.

Entourés par la foule, tous ces badauds moldus qui ignoraient complètement qui ils étaient, Harry se sentait aussi protégé que vulnérable. Aucun d'entre eux ne soupçonnait ce qu'ils étaient, n'avait la moindre idée de l'existence de la magie et de leur univers secret. Ils étaient deux jeunes hommes perdus au milieu de la foule, comme n'importe qui, invisible dans la masse d'anonymes. C'était rassurant de se dire qu'il pouvait être aussi discret, lui l'orphelin, puis le héros du monde sorcier, qui avait senti des regards braqués sur sa nuque toute sa vie durant.

D'un autre côté, c'était aussi terriblement angoissant. Le monde moldu était si vaste à côté de leur petite bulle sorcière, où tout le monde se connaissait. On s'y sentait petit, fragile, insignifiant. Une fourmi dans la foule que n'importe qui aurait pu écrabouiller, en surgissant là, de nulle part, une baguette à la main.

Mais peut-être qu'Harry était juste un peu trop paranoïaque depuis que la guerre était terminée. Ce qui aurait dû être sa septième année à Poudlard, et qui s'était transformé en fuite effrénée en avant, lui avait laissé quelques séquelles dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Draco, lui, avait l'air parfaitement remis de cette période éprouvante. Il avait balayé ses traumatismes d'un vaste revers de cape et d'un froncement de nez méprisant. Comme toujours.

- On rentre ? demanda Harry en se frottant la nuque.

Son compagnon sembla hésiter, la moue dédaigneuse. Il hocha pourtant la tête après un petit moment de réflexion et lui emboita même le pas, avec assurance. Harry soupira mais ne se posa pas plus de questions. Il le suivit avant que Draco ait pu prendre trop d'avance.

Il ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné. Cela dépita le jeune homme et il enfonça un peu plus les poings dans les poches de son sweat.

Draco faisait toujours son petit effet dans les rues de la capitale londonienne. Dans le monde sorcier comme le monde moldu, il avait besoin d'être remarqué, de voir les gens s'écarter sur son passage en lui jetant des regards en coin. Il était déjà comme ça à Poudlard, était même très probablement né comme ça, avec cette envie de voir le monde trembler sous sa voix glaciale.

Dommage pour lui, il n'y avait plus que ses inférieurs hiérarchiques qui le craignaient vraiment. Le prestige de la famille Malfoy avait sacrément souffert de la guerre, comme beaucoup d'autres ex-mangemorts.

Harry, lui, était tout son contraire. Sa période tape-à-l'œil lui était vite passée. Il en avait eu besoin lui aussi, durant l'adolescence et ses premières années d'adultes, peut-être pour se rassurer ou prouver quelque chose à il ne savait trop qui. Et puis il y avait eu la bataille contre Voldemort, la reconstruction du monde sorcier, les paparazzis…

Surtout les paparazzis. Il avait très mal commencé ses relations avec eux et les années n'avaient fait que les empirer. Le Harry-diva-Potter qu'il avait failli devenir était très vite mort dans l'œuf et il avait appris, lors de ses déplacements personnels, à cacher sa tignasse sous la capuche d'un sweat. Même sa démarche se faisait plus discrète, loin des enjambées de cow-boy qu'il faisait parfois dans sa tenue d'Auror, malgré sa taille ridicule et ses genoux noueux.

Draco ne décrocha pas la mâchoire durant tout le trajet. C'était bien la peine d'être allé le chercher exprès pour passer un peu de temps avec lui.

Ils empruntèrent quelques rues étroites après avoir remonté les principales artères, quittant la foule et les lampadaires pour un peu plus de pénombre et de silence. Pour être sûr qu'on ne puisse pas les suivre, ils avaient au départ installé toute sorte de passages dérobés pour regagner leur logement. Puis, avec le temps, la routine, et un peu moins de paranoïa, ils les avaient progressivement laissé tomber. Si de temps à autre, un journaleux en manque campait encore sous leurs fenêtres, Harry n'en avait plus rien à faire. Peut-être même qu'une photo dans un coin de journal de son amitié sincère envers l'ex-mangemort Draco Malfoy aiderait ce dernier à faire remonter sa côte –entre quelques lettres d'insultes des éternels mécontents.

Comme toujours quand ils tournaient la clef dans la serrure, il fallait quelques secondes aux murs de l'appartement pour s'ouvrir et s'étirer, dans un entremêlement de grincements et de craquement sinistres. Puis, avec un « plop » qui évoquait un bouchon de bouteille de champagne, la porte se laissait ouvrir.

Ils avaient réaménagé la minable chambre de bonne moldue en un trois pièces spacieux sous les combles. C'était suffisant pour deux, et même plutôt coquet. Mrs. Malfoy avait insisté pour choisir elle-même la décoration et les murs étaient à l'image de ses gouts capillaires : bi-gouts. Harry s'était toutefois rapidement habitué à la tapisserie à rayure et au mobilier baroque. Un peu moins à leur splendide cuisine en marbre noir, mais le reste de l'appartement était dans des tons plus clairs, avec des plafonds blancs et des motifs plus discrets.

Draco laissa son manteau sur une patère et rangea soigneusement ses chaussures dans le meuble du hall. Harry, lui, se contenta de sauter hors de ses baskets et de jeter son sweat en boule sur le canapé.

- J'ai acheté à manger, si ça te tente, osa-t-il lancer en réunissant son courage.

Draco ne lui répondit qu'après un petit moment, de sa voix trainante. Il était parti dans leur chambre pour retirer son costume.

- Tu es rentré tôt, aujourd'hui ? Je n'ai pas vu tes collègues au ministère.

- Ouais. On est rentré direct après le service.

Son colocataire ne portait plus que sa chemise quand il le rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il grimpa sur un tabouret et cala ses chaussettes sur le repose-pied. Et se retint de tout commentaire en découvrant le t-shirt trop grand et informe de son camarade. Harry avait passé des années à porter les vieilles fripes récupérées de son cousin ou de la famille Weasley. Son éducation vestimentaire en avait fortement pâti et Draco avait renoncé à tout espoir de le faire changer un jour.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

- Chinois, répondit Harry en posant les sachets sur le comptoir.

Draco haussa les épaules et utilisa machinalement sa baguette pour réchauffer leurs plats. Il s'était habitué à la vie Londonienne des jeunes actifs. D'autant plus que ni lui ni Harry n'étaient très doués pour la cuisine. Mrs. Weasley leur envoyait même fréquemment de quoi manger –des rations qui leurs duraient un mois tout entier- sans doute désœuvrée après les départs successifs de ses nombreux fils célibataires. Elle n'avait pas encore de petits-enfants pour occuper ses longues journées, et cuisiner pour les uns et pour les autres devait sans doute la distraire.

Ils mangèrent leurs plats sans dire un mot, dans un silence monacal. La boule dans la gorge d'Harry était devenue si grosse qu'il ne parvint même pas à terminer son riz cantonnais, qu'il remit au frigo pour son repas du lendemain. Le temps qu'il le fasse et Draco était déjà parti, le laissant seul sous les spots blancs de leur cuisine en marbre.

Harry fixa longuement la porte close de leur chambre, avant de pousser un soupir plein de lassitude. Ca en devenait désespérant.

Il ne se rappelait même plus pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Ca n'arrivait pas si souvent que ça, Draco préférant la plupart du temps éviter les conflits en s'enfermant dans son mutisme. Mais quand ils s'engueulaient vraiment...

Les toilettes de Poudlard s'en rappelaient encore.

Il aurait pourtant tout fait pour qu'ils se réconcilient. Pire que ça, il avait même déjà prévu quoi faire. Mais une part de lui était réfractaire, craignait que cela ne fasse qu'empirer la situation.

Harry mit un moment à prendre sa décision. Puis il se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

o

Draco s'était allongé sur l'édredon avec un livre, le dos callé contre un oreiller et les jambes étendues devant lui.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand lecteur mais coincé dans un appartement avec un colocataire qu'il ne voulait pas voir, les distractions étaient rares. Il portait encore son pantalon de costume et ses chaussettes. Il avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise pour être à l'aise et lisait d'une seule main, l'autre passée sous sa tête, les pages se tournant toutes seules lorsqu'il les avait terminées.

Il n'avait pas tout à fait plongé dans l'histoire lorsqu'Harry frappa à la porte.

- J'peux entrer ?

L'intéressé leva les yeux au ciel.

- C'est ta chambre aussi, Potter…

Un brun à l'air penaud s'engouffra par la porte entrouverte. Ils n'avaient pas voulu une très grande chambre et leur lit double-place y rentrait à peine. Elle était pourtant très coquette, toute en mobilier de bois blanc, avec une tapisserie à grosses rayures prunes assortie à l'édredon.

Ils ne se rappelaient plus qui avait décidé de la décoration, et n'avaient jamais osé la changer, de peur de vexer l'une ou l'autre de leurs figures maternelles. C'était assez douillet, mais ils avaient parfois un peu trop l'impression de dormir dans une chambre de poupée.

Harry se planta au pied du lit, les bras croisés. Partagé entre la timidité et l'hésitation, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se lancer. Mine de rien, c'était assez couteux de faire des excuses à quelqu'un.

- … D'accord. Je suis désolé pour l'autre soir. On aurait pas du te demander de nous accompagner, c'était déplacé.

Les élégants sourcils de Draco s'incurvèrent sous la surprise.

- Je… comprends que t'aies pas envie d'aller voir ce genre de spectacle, ajouta-t-il en soupirant. C'est ton droit, et je le respecte.

Il se retint d'ajouter que son camarade avait aussi eu sa part de responsabilité en boudant pendant trois jours à cause de cet incident. Il n'avait pas envie de relancer la dispute alors qu'il essayait de simplement les réconcilier. D'ailleurs, comme souvent, ce simple aveu de ses fautes suffit à satisfaire le fier Draco Malfoy, qui baissa son livre pour le dévisager longuement.

- C'est sincère ? demanda-t-il pourtant en fronçant suspicieusement le nez. Tu ne dis pas ça juste pour qu'on se réconcilie ?

- C'est sincère, rétorqua Harry en hochant la tête.

Draco, sans le lâcher du regard, tâtonna sur sa table de nuit pour toucher un marque-page qui sautilla de lui-même dans son livre. Il avait l'air sceptique, mais les excuses, couplées au repas et à l'attitude d'Harry depuis qu'il était venu le chercher penchaient en la faveur du brun.

- … Excuses acceptées.

Il plissa les paupières pour le fixer d'un regard très… Serpentard.

- Mais c'est quoi, l'entourloupe ?

Harry ne parvint pas à se retenir de sourire. L'air goguenard, il s'empressa de retirer son t-shirt et de poser fièrement les mains sur les hanches.

- T'avais pas envie qu'on te fiche des paires de seins sous le nez, ça, je respecte. Mais c'était vraiment chouette, ce spectacle burlesque. Franchement, même Hermione a aimé. Alors je me suis dit que je pouvais essayer de t'en ramener un peu à la maison, si t'as pas envie d'aller le voir.

- Je crois que je vais faire des cauchemars, rétorqua Draco d'une voix nasillarde.

Le torse blanc de Potter, qui avait fini par se muscler entre les entrainements de quidditch et son métier d'auror, n'était habituellement pas une source de dégout pour Draco Malfoy. Il prenait même un plaisir certain à le contempler d'ordinaire, voire à le toucher, le serrer entre ses doigts, surtout quand Potter le chevauchait fougueusement.

Mais les deux cache-tétons qu'il portait, agrémentés de strass et de pompons écarlates, c'était profondément perturbant.

- Attends, je me suis entrainé à les faire tourner ! annonça fièrement Harry avant de s'exécuter.

Sous l'œil épouvanté de Draco, il fléchit les genoux et fit danser ses mamelons.

Il sautillait sur place pour faire tournoyer dans les airs les grosses franges qui pendaient de ses cache-tétons. Il y avait quelque chose d'à la fois hypnotique et un peu ridicule dans sa façon de faire, malgré sa maitrise incontestée de la technique. Les pompons décrivaient des cercles parfaits autour de ses tétons qui gigotaient joyeusement.

- Je sais pas encore les faire tourner dans un sens ou dans l'autre, crut-il bon d'expliquer d'une voix saccadée par l'action. Mais en m'entrainant un peu…

- Parce que tu t'es entrainé, en plus ? s'horrifia Draco en le voyant repartir de plus belle.

Il grimaça très franchement devant le tournoiement de ses cache-tétons. Il ne savait pas trop s'il était censé trouver ça sexy, ou si ça aurait mieux rendu sur une vraie poitrine de femme, et pas sur les pectoraux de Potter. Il avait trouvé l'idée vulgaire dès que Potter et sa clique avaient tenté de la lui expliquer, en essayant de le trainer voir un spectacle de strip-tease burlesque. Il avait copieusement refusé, menacé, insulté même, refusant d'aller voir quelque chose d'aussi… trivial.

Et en voyant Harry faire si joyeusement danser ses mamelons, il n'était que plus convaincu d'avoir fait un excellent choix.

- Ca va, ça va, stop, arrête-ça ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait la tête !

Harry lui obéit, un peu surpris par son attitude. Il n'avait pas fait ça pour obtenir des excuses ou se venger du blond, pourtant. Un peu perplexe, il arrangea les pasties collés sur ses tétons, aussi ronds que les lunettes qu'il portait toujours.

- J'ai eu un peu de mal à les fixer, c'est pas vraiment fait pour les mecs. Mais peut-être…

- Va. Retirer ça. Tout de suite. Potter.

L'intéressé haussa les épaules mais s'exécuta sans réfléchir, avec un sourire satisfait. Il n'était pas mécontent de son petit effet et ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté la chose. Ils étaient réconciliés, c'était le principal.

Sur le seuil de la chambre, dans l'embrasure de la porte, il défit négligemment la ceinture de son jean. Son pantalon tomba sur le sol dans un chuintement, et il le repoussa du pied.

Bien qu'encore un peu agacé, Draco ne refusa pas longtemps l'invitation.

o

Draco plaqua son compagnon contre le mur de la douche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Le pommeau suivit instinctivement leur déplacement et les arrosa d'un jet brûlant, qui eut tôt fait de réchauffer le carrelage froid contre le dos de Harry.

Ce dernier enfouit les doigts dans les cheveux de son compagnon, s'agrippa à sa nuque d'une pression possessive. La langue de Draco dans sa bouche, ses lèvres plaquées contre les siennes, le bassin de son amant pressé contre ses hanches, il avait à peu près tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour être heureux. Il lui manquait un détail important, mais étant donné le membre chaud qu'il sentait tout contre son aine, ça n'était vraisemblablement plus qu'une question de minutes.

Les mains de Draco empoignèrent ses fesses avec une fièvre qui l'aurait certainement fait rougir. Il y avait cependant bien longtemps qu'Harry n'était plus prude et il gloussa plutôt de satisfaction, juste pour se moquer de l'empressement de son compagnon. Parce qu'un Malfoy se devait de rester froid et digne, même en rut, chaque petit signe de frustration qu'il lui arrachait était une victoire.

Mais c'était aussi une prise de risque, et Harry ne ricana pas bien longtemps. Avec un grognement vexé, Draco l'attrapa par la taille pour le faire pivoter et l'écraser contre le mur. Les paumes de Harry glissèrent sur le carrelage, cherchèrent désespérément à quoi se tenir, mais la paroi était aussi trempée que leurs corps et n'offrait rien où se raccrocher. Pressé par le poids de Draco contre le mur à présent tiède, il creusa le dos, lui offrant sa croupe, soupirant avec un mélange d'envie et de provocation.

Est-ce que les coincés du ministère, les détracteurs qui les inondaient de Beuglantes, soupçonnaient une seule seconde ce que Malfoy et Potter, les deux colocataires, le symbole de la reconstruction du monde sorcier, faisaient contre les murs de leur douche ?

Ils avaient étonnamment plus de mal à le faire ailleurs. Ils avaient bien eu, une ou deux fois, l'audace de salir le plan de travail en marbre choisi par Mrs. Malfoy ou le grand sofa moelleux de leur salon. Dans leur lit trop confortable, ils avaient plus souvent envie de s'enlacer sagement et de faire des siestes tout à fait honorables.

Mais pour le sexe torride, ça ne manquait jamais, c'était presque tout le temps dans la douche.

Il y avait pourtant plus confortable ou plus pratique, songea Harry avant d'hoqueter, fébrile, tandis que les doigts de son compagnon s'immisçaient en lui et embrasaient tout son bas-ventre. Une fois, Draco avait failli se casser les ongles à force de griffer le carrelage. Et vu que les sorciers n'étaient pas encore très au point sur ce genre de choses, Harry devait se fournir en lubrifiant moldu et ceux qui résistaient aux galipettes aquatiques finissaient par lui coûter assez cher.

- C'est quand même mieux comme ça, souffla Draco dans son oreille avec un soupçon de reproche.

Il faisait rouler entre ses doigts l'un des tétons de Harry, enfin débarrassés de ces affreux pompons écarlates. Le petit bouton de chair était assez sensible et son propriétaire se mordit la lèvre. Mais Draco le connaissait par cœur maintenant et avant que la taquinerie devienne douloureuse, plongea plutôt masser la frustration de plus en plus évidente de son compagnon. L'instant d'après, ses autres doigts arrachaient au jeune Auror un soupir d'extase, et il s'appuya contre le mur de la douche pour presser la cambrure de ses reins tout contre les hanches de Draco.

- Tu sais pas c'qui est-mmmmh… !

Une chose était sûre, à Serpentard, ils apprenaient comment faire taire les gens.

Le plaisir lui vrilla les reins en même temps que le membre de Draco, qui s'imposa en lui d'un coup de rein suave.

Harry poussa un juron d'extase, partagé entre l'envie d'en sentir _plus, beaucoup plus_, et d'inonder Draco d'insanité pour lui faire subir à la fois autant de douleur et de plaisir.

Ce dernier, ne partageant visiblement pas son penchant pour la vulgarité, posa presque tendrement le menton sur son épaule et mordilla le lobe de son oreille, le chatouillant du bout de la langue, les doigts posés sur ses hanches. Qui se crispèrent tout d'un coup pour le tenir fermement, et commencer à aller et venir frénétiquement entre ses cuisses, le plaquant chaque fois un peu plus contre la paroi de la douche.

L'insulte de Harry se perdit dans un long gémissement.

Son corps glissait contre le carrelage chaud, inondé par le jet de la douche qui faisait colleur leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre et leur donnait l'impression de cuire littéralement de plaisir. A vrai dire, l'eau était plutôt tiède, mais le sorcier avait tellement chaud qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle frôlait des températures extrêmes. Ses tétons frottaient contre les carreaux couleur crème, au rythme que les hanches de Draco faisaient subir à sa pauvre croupe, avec fièvre et frénésie.

Harry haletait. Il voulut tourner la tête vers son amant mais entre la vapeur et ses lunettes qu'il avait retirées, il ne vit que du flou, puis un éclair blanc.

- Oh bordel, Draco…. !

Ce dernier se contenta de rire, mais Harry sentait bien sa respiration saccadée tout contre son épaule. Draco passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le tenir fermement, et glissa l'autre entre son corps en feu et le mur, pour enrouler les doigts tout autour du membre de Harry. Il le caressa langoureusement, à un rythme effréné, en décalage avec ses intenses coups de bassin.

Son amant poussa un autre soupir, son bassin venant à la rencontre des hanches possessives qui venaient frapper son arrière-train, comme pour le sentir le posséder de façon toujours plus profonde, toujours plus intense.

Et puis, d'un coup, tout s'accéléra.

Les coups de rein de Draco, leurs respirations, le frottement de son corps contre le mur, de sa hampe aux creux de ses reins. Un spasme secoua le corps de Harry qui se cambra un peu plus, les muscles crispés, éclaboussant le mur de la douche d'un jet qui fut aussitôt emporté par l'eau brûlante.

Profondément logé entre ses cuisses, Draco se contracta lui aussi et le serra étroitement contre lui pour se libérer à son tour, son gémissement se mêlant à celui de Harry, sa jouissance le suivant de peu.

Ils retombèrent tous les deux contre le mur, l'un y appuyant le front, l'autre les paumes, de chaque côté du corps de son amant. Le souffle coupé, l'esprit engourdi, les images et les sensations se bousculaient sans queues ni tête.

Et puis Harry se mit à rire, mi-malicieux, mi-moqueur.

- Tu vois que ça t'a fait de l'effet…

Draco l'insulta copieusement et menaça de quitter la douche, outragé.

Harry le rattrapa pour l'embrasser langoureusement et pouf, le souvenir traumatisant des cache-tétons à pompon disparut de nouveau de l'esprit de son compagnon.

Pour un temps. Harry comptait bien user et abuser de sa nouvelle arme d'intimidation massive.

oOoOoOoOoOo

* * *

Voila voila.

Oui, j'ai honte. Non, je ne compte pas recommencer. :D

Si vous voulez me jeter des oeufs pourris pour avoir souillé le fandom, vous me trouverez sur Manyfics, disponible pour servir de cible. Et si par hasard ce truc vous avait plus et que vous vouliez en lire d'autres, vous me trouverez aussi sur Manyfics avec plein de fictions originales sur des messieurs qui font des cochoncetés.

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en passant pour m'insulter ! :D


End file.
